


Just A Glimpse Of You

by Preludian_Staves



Series: Femslashficlets [4]
Category: Choices: The Royal Masquerade (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preludian_Staves/pseuds/Preludian_Staves
Summary: There is only one person that she longs for a glimpse of, and it isn't the Queen Regent who holds her gaze the longest as Lord Damon seems to suspect.





	Just A Glimpse Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlet's challenge 232, _glimpse_ challenge.
> 
> Only three chapters into this story and already loving the characters in this story.

Julia likes to stand on the sidelines of these events and watch the people – the nobles – who so often used to ignore that she was among them. In the past, as a lowly scribe, moving to gather up old notes while taking care not to make trouble lest she earns Kana's wrath.

There is only one person that Julia wishes to have a glimpse of – not the Queen Regent as Lord Damon seems quick to think. 

Ridiculous petty man, she thinks with a light snort that she disguises as a cough into her drink when a few prying eyes glance her way briefly. His daughters are both beautiful, of course, rather it is instead Kayden that her heart remembers the most with fervent tenderness.

She is a beautifully luminous woman, with a strong sense of duty, who melts silently from the shadows to deal with her charge's overly clingy suitors.

As if sensing her gaze, Kayden briefly looks over to meet her look, the hard lines of her mouth laced with hidden humor that Julia longs to kiss.

Her soul beats for this lovely sight of one of her dear friends and the (currently) secret love of her heart.


End file.
